Angel Guardian
by Alitzel
Summary: Todos tenemos un Angel Guardian, pero si se da el caso de que este se enamorase ¿Como serian las cosas luego?  Mal Summary. Cap IV Song- fic Editado Up!
1. 1 Introduccion

**Hola!**

**Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece es exclusivamente material de CLAMP, sin embargo la historia es total y exclusivamente mia.**

**Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado =)**

**Sin mas que decir espero que la disfruten!**

* * *

Ángel guardián

Un ángel despierta de su largo sueño. Y ante sus ojos esmeraldas se encuentra, con un jardín amplio con amapolas y de más flores silvestres.

Intenta buscar con la mirada algún indicio que le indique su paradero, pero todo esfuerzo es en vano.

Con un deje de esperanza observa al cielo con calma, aun tendida sobre la suave grama, quizás esperando que en este se encuentre la respuesta que tanto anhela. Hasta toparse con un par de ojos esmeraldas, muy similares a los suyos, con el cabello color plata que cae hasta sus caderas, vestida con un vestido sencillo blanco con algunos bordes en plateado y una cinta que se ceñía a su cintura.

La pequeña de cabellos chocolate le devuelve la mirada para, esta vez toparse con una tierna sonrisa, casi ¿Maternal?

-¿Que hago aquí? – le pregunta la esmeralda en un susurro y con ambos ojos como platos girando la cabeza hacia su alrededor.

El ángel de cabellos plata se limita a sonreír al tiempo que la ayuda a levantarse. La toma de la mano y la guía hasta un hermoso palacio con inmensas escaleras de mármol.

La pequeña recién llegada sube las escaleras, y al estar en su interior, observaba todo atónita, hasta que siente que la mujer de cabellos largos se detiene ante un hermoso trono hecho con diamantes, a lo alto de este se encuentra un hombre de cabello largo color plata y hermosos ojos grises vestido con una toga blanca con hermosos detalles en azul rey.

-Gracias Nadeshiko- dijo el de ojos grises – puedes retirarte-

Esta simplemente se limito a asentir mientras se retiraba silenciosamente, antes de regalarle una última sonrisa a la esmeralda.

La pequeña se volteo sorprendida en dirección a la hermosa mujer que se retiraba sin decir palabra alguna, y en sus ojos se dibujo una expresión de sorpresa- Pero si ella es mi madre-se recordó mentalmente, pero ya era muy tarde, la hermosa mujer ya había desaparecido.

Dirigió su mirada a aquel hermoso ángel por primera vez desde su llegada.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- pregunto una vez más la esmeralda, mientras lo observaba fijamente.

-Bien Sakura- respondió pausado el ángel de ojos grises- debes saber que todos tenemos un propósito.

-Si- susurro por lo bajo.

-Bueno lo que sucedió es que no lograste cumplir con tu misión durante tu estadía en la tierra- El ángel de cabellos como nieve y pudo observar, a pesar de su altura como empezaban a desbordarse las lagrimas en los ojos de la castaña.

-Pero, descuida- la esmeralda volteo nuevamente su rostro hacia él. – Has sido una de las pocas que le hemos dado una segunda oportunidad, no tienes porque llorar- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, mientras ella secaba delicadamente sus ojos.- Volviendo al tema- prosiguió- tu nuevo propósito será proteger y cuidar a un joven, el es de China, tiene 17 años y su nombre es Shaoran.-

-De acuerdo- respondió la castaña.

El ángel dejo escapar un suspiro- Casi se me olvida, debes estar encubierta, el no debe saber cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones, comenzaras mañana a las 7:00 am, tendrás un apartamento en Hong Kong y tendrás suficiente dinero para comprar vestimenta, productos de aseo personal y cualquier otra cosa que se me haya pasado.

La esmeralda asintió mientras se marchaba.

-Espera- ella vivió sus ojos hacia él una vez más. – Lo más importante de todas las cosas. Nunca debes enamorarte de el- sentencio el ángel.

La pequeña le mantuvo la mirada por unos pocos segundos y se limito a asentir nuevamente.

-Puedes retirarte- le ordeno el de cabellos color nieve.

La pequeña se dio media vuelta y se marcho con la duda aun escrita en su rostro, se dirigió hacia el inmenso jardín una vez más y tomo asiento en el césped, mientras observaba nuevamente al cielo. Cerró los ojos para sentir la brisa fresca golpearla ligeramente, se recostó sobre la grama intentando asimilar las palabras dichas por aquel ángel cuyo nombre le era desconocido- Con que una misión- susurro para sí- pero ¿cómo habré llegado hasta aquí?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El ángel de cabellos como la nieve se limitaba a verla desde la ventana.

-Espero que lo logre- articulo una vos desde sus espaldas.

- Claro que lo lograra Nadeshiko, después de todo debes saber que ella es la única persona que puede realizar esta tarea- le recordó al instante dirigiéndole una mirada.

- Lo sé Yue, es solo que no deseo que valla sola-respondió la hermosa mujer cabizbaja

-No lo hará- la corto el de ojos grises- en el momento en que más lo necesite el aparecerá por si solo- continuo rodando la mirada hacia su objetivo anterior- No te preocupes, ella estará bien- culmino mientras se apoyaba en la ventana con ambos brazos.

La de cabellos plata se retiro, para así dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos, no sin antes preguntarse en quien estaría pensando Yue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Notas del autor: Seguramente tienen muchas preguntas...

**¿Como llego Sakura alli?**

**¿Quien se traera Yue entre manos? (Estoy casi segura de que esta si la saben)**

Pero adivinen... Pues sip todas sus dudas seran aclaradas en el proximo cap

Y dejen** reviews **asi sea para decirme lo mal q quedo o si les gusto ^^

Todas y cada una de sus **sugerencias** seran bien recividas

**Y muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer ^^**


	2. 2 Destino Encontrado

**Holaaa! nuevamente!**

Antes de empezar debo aclarar: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son material exclusivo de **CLAMP.**

Luego de eso **espero que lo disfrutes!**

* * *

Con un haz de luz ella aterrizo en un callejón. A la pequeña de ojos color esmeralda le costó un poco ubicarse, pero después de unos minutos intentándolo lo consiguió.

Al salir del callejón se encontró con un edificio relativamente más llamativo que los demás que estaban alrededor. De color café con una lujosa entrada, desde luego, una alfombra adornaba la puerta principal.

Ella tenía deseos de entrar, pero tenía un problema terriblemente visible. Su vestimenta era extremadamente llamativa.- ¿A qué persona con una pizca de estilo, si se le puede llamar así, se le ocurre presentarse en la ciudad de Hong Kong con semejante facha?- Pensó para sí misma.

La de cabellos chocolate fue en busca de alguna tienda, hasta que finalmente se decidió por una. En la vitrina se mostraba una hermosa mini falda a cuadros beige a juego con una camisa sencilla color vino.

Inmediatamente se adentro en la tienda en busca de aquella falda que capturo su atención. Se paseo entre los estantes, hasta que la encontró.- Bien- se dijo- Ahora solo falta alguna camisa y quizás unos zapatos-.

Unas horas más tarde salió de la tienda cargando con cinco bolsas repletas de ropa.

Se concentro en seguir con su camino hacia el edificio donde anteriormente se encontraba, entro en este y pudo divisar un hermoso salón con tres ascensores.

-Según Yue, era en el piso siete- se dijo inmersa en sus pensamientos. Por lo cual no lo vio venir. Lo único que recordó fue un choque, el sonido de las bolsas desparramándose en el suelo, un quejido del anónimo frente a ella y un sonoro golpe en su cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, pudo sentir algo mullido bajo ella y un olor a hierba buena la saco por completo de aquella sensación. Intento enfocar, pero se sintió aturdida por el dolor en su cabeza, cerró los ojos nuevamente con fuerza, al tiempo que se posicionaba boca abajo. Abrió los ojos nuevamente para toparse con una almohada, dio la vuelta y la luz la cegó un poco. Tomo asiento en la ¿Cama?, pero donde se encontraba.

Detallo la habitación, era grande, verde, la cama era matrimonial, justo a su lado había una pequeña mesa de noche con una taza con te de hierba buena, el era piso de parquet, un ventanal de lado izquierdo y un plasma.

Intento ponerse de pie para averiguar a quien pertenecía tan lujosa habitación, pero al lograrlo un leve mareo la invadió volviéndola a la cama.

En ese momento pudo oír como la perilla de la puerta giraba, y, finalmente entro a la habitación. Un joven de tez blanca, ojos profundos color ámbar, cabello castaño oscuro y con una sonrisa ladina totalmente exquisita. Era alto y con buen físico. Estaba vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa a rayas blancas y negras. Se acerco sigilosamente hacia la esmeralda.

-Aun no te has tomado el té ¿verdad?- pregunto con voz preocupada.

Observo el té en la mesa de noche tomo la taza entre sus manos y tomo unos cuantos sorbos hasta que lo termino. El ambarino se situó junto a ella mientras retiraba la taza de sus manos con suma delicadeza. El la miro fijamente durante algunos minutos y ella simplemente le devolvió la mirada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto en un susurro el castaño aun observándola a lo que ella simplemente asintió- Me alegra- le respondió con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios.

-Tus bolsas se encuentran en la sala, así que no te preocupes por ellas-continuo el joven- Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?- ella lo miro a los ojos, mientras en un susurro decía- Sakura Kinomoto- el sonrió nuevamente- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Shaoran Li-.

Al escuchar el nombre los ojos de la esmeralda se volvieron platos debido a la sorpresa, no lo podía creer, este joven era al que debía proteger y en este momento el la estaba cuidando a ella- Pero que ironía- pensaba mientras se sujetaba la frente.

-¿Pasa algo Sakura?- pregunto el ambarino.

-No. No te preocupes, estoy bien- le respondió la esmeralda con una sonrisa- Por cierto perdona por tropezarme contigo- continuo mientras un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

-No tienes porque disculparte, el error fue totalmente mío, lo siento- le respondió mientras en sus labios se reflejaba nuevamente una sonrisa ladina.

- Gracias por ayudarme, pero debo irme- dijo la esmeralda mientras se levantaba de la cama.

- Si gustas te acompaño a la entrada- respondió amablemente el ambarino.

-No te molestes- lo corto- Gracias nuevamente- continuo mientras salía de la habitación tomo sus bolsas y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Fue a toda velocidad hacia los ascensores, pero se detuvo al observar en que piso se encontraba.-Pero si es el piso siete- se dijo a sí misma, busco minuciosamente el departamento, hasta que lo hallo.

-Pero si esta justo en frente del de Shaoran- se dijo nuevamente, introdujo la llave en la cerradura giro la llave y abrió la puerta.

Al entrar diviso un espacioso living con algunos muebles color arena, una pequeña mesa de centro. Las paredes eran color crema, el piso era de parquet, contaba con una biblioteca pequeña y junto a esta se encontraba una lámpara. Unas persianas caían sobre el ventanal.

Se adentro en su nuevo departamento, mientras se disponía a explorar. Continuo por un corredor, el cual se dividía en tres habitaciones.

Tras la primera puerta se encontraba una sala con una cama individual, las paredes eran de un azul cielo, contaba con un armario, un televisor, una mesa de noche y encima de esta se encontraba un teléfono portátil.

Salió de la habitación y siguió por el corredor, en la puerta de enfrente se encontraba un baño pequeño- Seguramente es el de huéspedes- se dijo.

Abrió la habitación del fondo, y se encontró con una cama matrimonial, las paredes eran color durazno, contaba con un armario un poco más grande que el de la habitación anterior, contaba con un ventanal situado al lado de la cama, una mesa de noche, un televisor y justo a su lado una puerta.

-Seguramente es el baño- dijo para recostarse en la cama y cerrar los ojos.

-Flash back-

La esmeralda salía de su casa como de costumbre- Adiós papá, nos vemos en la noche- le dijo mientras se colocaba los patines para dirigirse al instituto, esta vez había salido mucho mas tarde de lo habitual.

-Valla estoy muy retrasada- se dijo mientras comenzaba con su carrera, en el camino habían un gran número de pétalos, debido a la brisa de la noche anterior, últimamente estaba haciendo mucho frio.

Giró en una curva, y continuo aun con más velocidad, pero todo se desvaneció en aquel cruce.

Lo que pudo recordar luego de eso fue una suave luz blanca que la envolvía y una melodiosa vos que decía repetidas veces- Tranquila, a partir de ahora todo estará bien-.

-Fin del flash back-

Abrió los ojos de golpe, seco su ahora empapada frente con una mano, seguidamente estrujo sus ojos en un rápido movimiento, observo el techo con un deje de tristeza, mientras una lágrima solitaria viajaba por su mejilla.

* * *

**Notas del autor:** ¿Que les parece?

Lo se, lo se, el final es un poco... ¿Como decirlo?...** Crudo**?

Y que les parace **Shao**?

**Preguntas?**

**Sugerencias?**

Dejen un** review **y haganmelo saber ^^

**Muchas gracias por leer.**


	3. 3 Primera ¿Cita?

**Hola nuevamente! **

**Perdonenme por haberlos abandonado, sinceramente no hay excusa... **

Pero antes de empezar: Los personajes no me pertenecen son exclusivamente de **LAS CLAMP**

Sin mas que decir, **les invito a leer!**

* * *

Había transcurrido una semana después de aquel recuerdo del cual ella deseaba deshacerse, ella preparaba su desayuno, sobre el mesón se encontraban unas tostadas jugo de naranja, un par de huevos y un poco de mermelada.

- Debería dejar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto- se decía mentalmente mientras que su boca se curvaba y sus ojos se tornaban tristes.

Termino su desayuno, y luego de lavar los platos, decidió dar una vuelta para despejar su mente. Seguidamente tomo su bolso y salió de su departamento, guardo sus llaves y se dirigió al ascensor.

Al llegar a planta baja se topo con un ambarino- Hola Sakura- La saludo con su característica sonrisa ladina. Ella inmediatamente sonrió- Ho… Hola Li- en sus mejillas se hizo notar un leve tono carmesí. Al joven chino le hizo gracia- Y ¿A dónde vas?-Le pregunto con una mirada profunda- Voy a salir- le contesto con una sonrisa- ¿Te molestaría si te acompaño?- La de ojos esmeralda le mantuvo la mirada- En absoluto-. Le hizo saber con una sonrisa.

-¿Eres nueva en la ciudad verdad?- Le pregunto el chino que caminaba a su lado.- ¿Así de obvia soy? – El chino asintió despreocupadamente mientras colocaba sus brazos tras su cabeza. Continuaron su camino, hablando tranquilamente.

El ambarino se detuvo en una heladería, a unas pocas cuadras. -¿Te apetecería tomar un helado?- Le pregunto caballerosamente.- Por supuesto, pero no traje dinero – le contesto apenada- Descuida- continuo el ambarino tomándola de la mano- Yo invito- ella se sonrojo al instante. Al traspasar la puerta se dirigieron a la vitrina donde estaban todos los sabores de helado.-Yo quiero una barquilla de chocolate con vainilla- se decidió el chino.- Yo quiero avellana con fresa- le siguió la esmeralda.- El ambarino le dio el dinero a la vendedora.

Salieron de la heladería con los helados. Optaron por sentarse en una de las mesas de afuera, ya que el tiempo estaba maravilloso. Se miraron a los ojos, Shaoran le dedico una sonrisa ladina mientras saboreaba su helado.

Después de terminar su helado caminaron hasta un parque no muy lejos de allí. El ambarino tomo, nuevamente, la mano de la castaña. La dirigió hasta uno de los columpios, el tomo asiento en el columpio contiguo.-Y ¿A qué te dedicas?- Le pregunto el ambarino mientras se mecía lentamente. Se le pusieron los ojos como platos, no se esperaba esa pregunta- Eh… me dedico a… - la castaña empezó a sudar frio, mordió su labio inferior en un vano intento de tranquilizarse, en ese momento escucho una voz –Fotografía- le susurro la voz. La esmeralda parpadeo un par de veces antes de contestar -Estudio fotografía en Japón, pero actualmente me encuentro de vacaciones. El ambarino subió una ceja dudando, pero decidió no incomodarla.- Y tu ¿A qué te dedicas?- continuo la esmeralda- Yo estudio arqueología, y también estoy de vacaciones- Le contesto sonriente.

-Ya es un poco tarde- le recordó la esmeralda- Tienes razón Sakura – le respondió el ambarino levantándose del columpio. Le tendió la mano a la castaña para ayudarla a levantarse.

Regresaron en silencio. Entraron al edificio, ambos se dirigieron al ascensor, el ambarino marco el piso siete y volvió la mirada a la castaña- ¿Te divertiste hoy con mi compañía?- La esmeralda sonrió- Por supuesto que sí. Y tu ¿Te has divertido conmigo?- le pregunto la esmeralda con un deje de preocupación. El ambarino al percatarse de la actitud de la castaña tomo una de sus manos para darle a entender que se equivocaba - Por supuesto que sí Sakura. Hoy has logrado sacarme de mi rutina. Te lo agradezco mucho-Finalizó el chino sonriéndole nuevamente. Ella tan solo pudo corresponder su sonrisa.

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso siete. Ambos jóvenes salieron del ascensor para dirigirse a sus respectivos departamentos. El la observo profundamente por última vez en esa noche. Se acercó más a ella, la tomo por las muñecas y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla. Con este simple gesto se sintió volar por los aires y a su alrededor todo parecía ser perfecto.

La castaña, al despertar de su mundo de ensueño, se dedico a sonreír con sus ojos fijos en el suelo, con un cierto aire de ¿vergüenza? Al instante pudo sentir como un fuerte sonrojo se adueñaba rápidamente de sus mejillas y rogaba con todas sus fuerzas no estar hiperventilando en ese momento, o por lo menos que no se notase tanto. La esmeralda se despidió con un bajo-Hasta luego- Al ambarino le hizo gracia, abrió lentamente la puerta de su departamento y la cerro tras él.

La joven lo imito, y luego de asegurarse de que la puerta estuviera bien asegurada se dejo caer lentamente en el suelo, lo analizo por al menos unos veinte segundos, justo antes de hacerse una de las preguntas más ilógicas en esos momentos-A caso esto había sido ¿Una cita?-La esmeralda se quedo estática en el mismo lugar, al darse cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto ¿o no?

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

**Debo agradecer especialmente: moonlight-Li, anime dark muchisimas gracias por leer! **

¿Que les parece? ^^

**¿Algo corto?**

**¿Impactante?**

Dejenme **Muchos reviews**! *-*


	4. 4 Im just a kid

Un joven ambarino se encontraba bebiendo un café, en una cafetería no muy lejana a su departamento. Llevaba cerca de una hora meditando sobre su niñez, recordando lo dura que había sido, en su mente pasaba una y otra vez como una película de terror, la cual en más de una ocasión desearía olvidar o mejor aun borrarla definitivamente de su cabeza.

Se pidió unos panecillos para acompañar su bebida. Una vez los trajeron un vago recuerdo cruzo por su mente, pero él lo sintió como una patada que lo regresaba a la realidad.

-Flash back-

**I woke up it was 7  
Waited till 11  
just to figure out that no one would call  
I think I got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When you're spending everyday on your own  
and here it goes**

Un pequeño se levanta con dificultad, se sienta en la cama y deja escapar un bajo quejido al estirarse, enjuaga sus ojos con ambas manos, para luego ponerse de pie aun con pereza. Se dirige al baño para cepillarse y enjuagarse el rostro en un vago intento de desaparecer por completo la pereza que aun sentía.

Eran las 7:00 am, el pequeño se sorprendió de que fuera tan temprano, decidió bajar las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina, la cual estaba vacía, esto no lo sorprendió en absoluto, ya estaba acostumbrado a la soledad.

Dejo escapar un suspiro, para luego preparase un desayuno sencillo, el cual consistía en cereal con leche servido en un bol acompañado de un jugo de naranja con unos pocos hielos.

Al terminar lavo lo que había ensuciado, y se dispuso a husmear en la biblioteca familiar para buscar un libro de su agrado. Se eligió _Moby-Dick_ de _Herman Melville__. _Se dedico a leer toda la tarde.

El pequeño se detuvo, al descubrir que el sol se ocultaba, entonces recordó que había olvidado almorzar. Pero ya era bastante tarde, así que lo dejo pasar.

Se dio una ducha, y al salir, observo el reloj, eran las 9:00pm, sus padres ni siquiera se molestaron en llamar, volvió dejar escapar un suspiro.

- ¿Para qué preocuparse?- Se decía mentalmente –Total, ya debería estar acostumbrado.

Se coloco su pijama y se puso a ver televisión, solo para pasar el rato. Hasta en vacaciones de verano sus padres s encontraban ausentes.

**I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
nobody cares, because I'm alone and the world is  
having more fun than me  
**

Dos horas más tarde, pudo escuchar como la perilla de la puerta giraba, mas él no se molesto en voltear.

-¡Ya estamos aquí Shaoran!- decían ambos padres al unisón, pero, por parte del pequeño no hubo respuesta alguna. El ambarino se dirigió a la cocina tomo un vaso de leche y se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación, para acomodarse en su cama, y cerrar lentamente los ojos, mientras se dejaba llevar en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Fin del Flash back-

-Y lo peor de todo es que así eran todos los días, hasta en vacaciones- Se decía el ambarino.

Pero todo pareció cambiar cuando, fue aceptado en la secundaria, en Hong Kong obviamente. El joven recordó nuevamente otra escena, pero esta había ocurrido un poco después… El tenía, en ese entonces, 13 años…

-Flash Back-

El joven ambarino se alistaba para ir al instituto, tomo su mochila y su desayuno, el cual él había hecho en la noche anterior para evitar ir tarde, ya que no deseaba dar una mala impresión al llegar retrasado el primer día de escuela.

El ambarino cerró la puerta tras él, la aseguro y se encamino al instituto, sólo, sin despedirse de nadie, como lo hacía desde la primaria. Pero eso ya era costumbre.

En 15 minutos llego al instituto, entro y se sentó en una de las bancas, para esperar a que tocara la campana, para iniciar un nuevo año escolar.

**And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And their gonna leave me here on my own.**

Eran cerca de las 2:00pm, cuando el ambarino se dispuso a regresar a su casa.

Abrió la puerta de su casa, la cerro tras él, se dirigió a su habitación, arrojo su mochila sobre la cama, tomo un baño rápido, se cambio el uniforme, se preparo algo para almorzar y luego realizo las pocas actividades que le asignaron.

Vio un rato la televisión para pasar el rato.

**What the fuck is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
how did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
because every night is the worst night ever  
**

Ya eran las 6:00pm, el ambarino preparo su cena, la cual era un sándwich de atún acompañado de un vaso de leche. El jovencito se levanto de la mesa y en ese momento sonó el teléfono, el ambarino se sorprendió, ya que sus padres no acostumbraban a llamar.

**I'm all alone tonight  
nobody cares tonight  
because I'm just a kid tonight. **

Se trataba de su tío Yoshiro Li, el cual se iba a quedar una buena temporada en Hong Kong, mejor dicho, en su casa. Al ambarino se le dibujo una sonrisa ladina en los labios al oír que tendría un poco de compañía.

Por fin las cosas iban a cambiar.

Y la verdad es que si cambiaron, ya que en esos años de secundaria al llegar a su casa ya no estaba solo, y lo mejor de todo es que se inició en las artes marciales, ya que su tío las practicaba y se le daban bastante bien.

Todo estaría mucho mejor, ya que por fin recibiría un poco de atención.

-Fin del Flash back-

-Todo mejoro, desde ese momento- se decía nuevamente y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Pago su café y los panecillos para retirarse de la cafetería y regresar a su departamento. Tomo el elevador hasta el piso siete, donde se topo con cierta esmeralda.

-Hola Shaoran- Le saludo con una sonrisa.

-Hola Sakura- Le respondió el aludido- Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero ¿Te gustaría tomar una taza de té en mi departamento? Por supuesto si no estás ocupada- Le pregunto el ambarino con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No estoy ocupada, sería un placer- Le respondió la castaña, mientras era acompañada por el ambarino hasta la entrada del apartamento del mismo.

Al entrar en este se dirigieron al comedor del ambarino para disfrutar juntos del té mientras uno se perdía en la mirada del otro, en silencio.

-¿Quieres hablar de algo en especial?- Le pregunto la esmeralda por sacar conversación.

- Pues, la verdad,- continuo con un leve sonrojo- es que desearía saber más sobre ti-Le contesto el ambarino avergonzado.

- Pues, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, aunque eso ya lo sabes,- continuo sonriendo- tengo 17 años, cumplo el 1 de abril, mis colores favoritos son el rosa y el blanco, soy signo Aries, y amo los fideos - Finalizo la esmeralda, un poco sonrojada por esto último- Es tu turno- Lo incito la joven a continuar con una sonrisa en los labios y aun sonrojada.

-Tengo 18 años. Cumplo el 13 de julio, mi color favorito es el verde, soy signo Cáncer, y amo el chocolate- La esmeralda sonrió ante la última frase mencionada por el ambarino.

- Y ¿Tienes algún hobbie, aparte de comer chocolate?- Continuo la esmeralda con el interrogatorio y mirándolo fijamente.

- No sé si llamarlo hobbie, pero me gustan las artes marciales-el joven ambarino le brindo una sonrisa ladina- y ¿Cuáles son tus hobbies?, aparte de comer fideos- A la esmeralda le hizo gracia que le siguiera el juego.

-Mi hobbie es tomar fotos y patinar…- Finalizo con un deje de melancolía, el cual fue captado por el chino que tenía en frente.

-No es nada, no te preocupes- intento convencerlo con una sonrisa fingida.

Y así continuaron, hablando de trivialidades, durante toda la tarde, hasta que el reloj marco las 10:00pm.

-¡Ya es muy tarde!- Se excuso la esmeralda- perdona por haberte quitado el tiempo- Se disculpo la joven nipona.

- No te disculpes Sakura- La atajo el ambarino- Adoro tu compañía, en serio- Le confeso, en un intento desesperado de que la esmeralda no se sintiera tan culpable, o mejor dicho en un intento en vano para retener a la castaña unos minutos más.- Puedes quedarte cuanto quieras, por mi no habrá problema, tenlo por seguro-

La esmeralda le sonrió ante aquel gesto tan tierno- Si quieres me quedo a ayudarte a guardar las tazas de té y la tetera-

-Si no te molesta-continuo el ambarino.

- En absoluto- Le contesto la joven con modestia- será un placer.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, y al llegar, lavaron lo que habían ensuciado minutos atrás.

Sakura guardo las tazas montada en un banco pequeño, ya que no era muy alta, mientras el ambarino sujetaba el banco, para evitar que esta se callera, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo cambio.

La esmeralda perdió el equilibrio y aterrizo en brazos del ambarino, y este por no estar preparado aterrizo en el suelo con la esmeralda justo encima de él, en una posición un tanto ¿Comprometedora?

El ambarino se perdió en las lagunas verdes de la joven, mientras ambos corazones bombeaban al ritmo del otro y en pocos segundos un tono carmesí se apodero de las mejillas de ambos, sin mencionar la obvia cercanía entre sus rostros.

Se quedaron observándose largos minutos aun sonrojados y sin saber qué hacer. Y tanto el ambarino como la esmeralda se debatían entre convertir esta ``compañía`` en algo más, hasta que el ambarino se decidió.

Tomo su mejilla con una mano, simplemente el rosarla ya era una experiencia totalmente nueva para él, sin tomar en cuenta su fragancia tan embriagante y exquisita a la vez, la fue acercando peligrosamente hacia su rostro, estaban a escasos centímetros, pero en ese momento Sakura recordó su labor, y aquellas palabras dichas por cierto ángel de cabello plateado. La esmeralda se detuvo al instante y con un sonrojo aun más visible que el anterior se coloco de pie, sin duda debía salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

- Debo irme- Le dijo antes de empezar a correr en dirección a la entrada de su departamento, dejando al ambarino frio en su lugar. Mientras una castaña cerraba la puerta de su departamento tras de sí.

Ahora debería de tener más cuidado.


End file.
